


Multiple Janette Fics

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Angst, 2 Fluffs</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment I Knew.  - Janette/Alijaz

Silence had fallen after the rowdy performance of Happy Birthday and yet... he wasn't there. People seemed to know why she left and for once she didn't care... it's only when Natalie follows her that she breaks, burying her face into Natalie's shoulder, sobbing pathetically. 

"He said he'd be here Nat... He promised."

"I know."

Natalie's voice is soft, her touch light through Janette's hair and she hates that she can't fix this. Janette loves Alijaz, she always has and yet, he hadn't bothered to show up this time. The one time she wanted and needed him most. 

The party had closed down, Natalie ushering everyone out before returning to Janette, tucking her into bed and watching as she sleeps, guarding the girl who had become her closest friend.


	2. Tied Together With A Smile - Janette/Natalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is also the title song - Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift

Natalie had found the girl alone, staring into space, her sigh soft as she settled beside Janette. 

"Hey there pretty girl... you okay?"

"No..."

Natalie had sighed again, wrapping an arm around Janette's waist, her voice soft as she finally began to sing, using the one song she knows will give Janette a chance to release all the emotions she's fighting. 

"Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..."

Janette's breathing catches and she finds herself staring at Natalie, tears misting her eyes as she speaks. 

"Why do you keep coming back to me... I'm a mess."

"Maybe, but you... Janette... are my mess."


	3. Crazier - Janette/Kristina

"Hey 'Nette..."

Kristina's smile was soft as she nudged Janette softly, settling beside her, aware of the look in Janette's eyes. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you..."

"What else are friends for...?"

"Seriously, Kris... a drunken night in the sheets and you still resist me?"

"Barely."

The word is light and Kristina shrugs. 

"We'll sort it out later."

"You drive me crazy."

"You make me crazier."


End file.
